All I Want For Christmas Is You
by landslide-state-of-mind
Summary: Beca struggles with buying Aubrey a present because she has everything she needs and wants. All Aubrey wants for Christmas is Beca. Mitchsen holiday smut. [Sex inside]


_I got a request for Mitchsen holiday smut. So here it is. Also, I like Stacie & Beca as bros, I don't know why. Just humour me. _

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, Mitchell?" Stacie asked. "You look positively worried."<p>

"Christmas is two weeks away," Beca replied.

"And?" the taller girl said. "Finish the thought, I can't read your mind."

"And my girlfriend literally has anything she could possibly want or need because she's super loaded," Beca said. "Every time I ask her what she wants for Christmas she says she doesn't want anything, she just wants me. Which, yeah, I appreciate the sentiment but it's not fucking helpful at all."

"So you don't know what to get Aubrey for Christmas?" Stacie said.

"No," Beca whined. "And she gave me my present yesterday because she didn't know what plans I had. She's taking me away for four days over Christmas to some romantic cabin getaway and I'm going insane here, Stacie, help me." Stacie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" she said.

"What?"

"Do you trust me? Because I can help you but you're gonna fight me on it," Stacie said.

"I swear, whatever your plan is, I'm in, just help me," Beca begged. "I can't fuck this up with Aubrey. I just can't."

"Alright," Stacie said. "Follow me." Beca got up and followed after the taller girl.

Stacie got into her car and they both drove to the mall. Beca had no idea where they were going. She just continued to follow blindly until Stacie stopped out the front of a particular store.

"Stacie, what the fuck are we doing at a Victoria's Secret?" Beca said. Stacie grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

"We're getting your girlfriend the only thing she wants for Christmas," Stacie said. "Which is you."

"Uh, what?" Beca asked.

"You're going to buy some seriously hot lingerie and give her you," Stacie repeated. "Trust me, this is going to work. She'll love it. I see the way she looks at you."

"I am so not doing that," Beca said.

"I'm pretty sure your earlier words were that whatever my plan was, you were in," Stacie said. "This is my plan. This is a great plan. What's your problem?" Beca was turning slightly red.

"Seriously?" she said. "Stacie, I'm not good with stuff like this. Don't get me wrong, sex with Bree is amazing-"

"I bet it is," Stacie said with a smirk.

"Not helping," Beca said. "I'm not exactly confident, you know? I mean, this isn't a problem for you, you could fucking model this shit. But I'm like… the complete opposite of you. I have no idea what I'm doing or looking for or anything."

"Firstly, thank you," Stacie said. "For the compliment. Secondly, you don't nearly give yourself enough credit here. You've got a great body, you just have to know how to work your best assets."

"And what are they?" Beca asked.

"Your boobs, your stomach and your ass," Stacie said simply. "Don't get bent out of shape here, I know what's good and what's not. You have a killer rack. Seriously, they've gotta be as big as mine and you're tiny. I know what I'm talking about, trust me." Beca looked apprehensive but she stuck close to Stacie as she began flicking through some of the garments. A salesgirl must have recognized her, because she walked over and engaged her in conversation like they were old friends.

"Can you help?" Stacie said. "Beca needs something super hot for her girlfriend to tear off of her over Christmas."

"Super hot as in super slutty, or super hot like classy and hot damn?" the girl said.

"The second one," Beca said. "If I wore something slutty Bree would just laugh her ass off."

"True," Stacie said. "Something a little classy but still making the best of her boobs and ass."

"Yeah, definitely," the girl said. "Great boobs by the way."

"Thanks, I guess?" Beca said. The two girls pretty much ignored Beca for a few minutes, holding up sets to one another for approval. After a while, they had narrowed the field down to three sets and they ushered her into a change room.

"Keep your panties on, try them over the top," Stacie called over the door. Beca tried a black set on first. It actually looked pretty good. She'd never had much to do with lingerie at all, but she could see why people could spend a lot of money on it.

"Open up," Stacie said.

"No," Beca said. "I can pick one on my own."

"Come on, I can be objective and I swear I'll keep the smartass shit to a minimum," she promised. Beca unlatched the door. "No that looks great. See what I mean about your boobs? The right cut and some underwire and bam, that's some quality cleavage there. How do you feel?"

"I think it looks great," Beca said.

"It does," Stacie said. "But I think you should at least try the red on. Bit more holiday appropriate." She closed the door and Beca heard her talking to the sales assistant again as she changed into the red one. She finished changing and unlocked the door for Stacie.

"What's the verdict?" Beca said.

"The verdict is you're buying the red one," Stacie said. "Seriously, Beca, it looks amazing. And that is my completely honest opinion."

"I still don't know if this is a good idea," Beca said.

"Bree will love it," Stacie promised. "She loves you, therefore she'll love it." Beca handed over her credit card and bought the items.

"I swear Stace, if you tell-"

"I'm not going to tell anybody that you needed my help buying lingerie and I got to drag you into Victoria's Secret," Stacie said. "Who would believe me if I did? But you will have to tell me if she liked it or not. Not details. Just whether or not I was right."

"Deal," Beca said. "I appreciate your help. Let me buy you coffee?"

"Of course," Stacie said. They bought coffee and headed back to campus. Beca put the small bag in the back of her closet so Aubrey wouldn't see it if she came to visit.

When the time came for their four day getaway, it was Christmas Eve. Beca had worked the overnight and they'd driven out to the middle of nowhere, Beca felt. But she was forced to admit that the cabin was kind of charming. It looked rustic and old on the outside, but on the inside it was surprisingly modern.

Beca had asked Stacie how she would even go about giving Aubrey her present. She had suggested waiting til Aubrey was distracted for a while, go change and wait for her somewhere. The opportunity presented itself sooner rather than late, because they needed to grab supplies like food and booze.

"There's a few stores about forty five minutes away," Aubrey said. "I'll go. You get some sleep, you worked all night."

"Are you sure?" Beca said. "What if you get lost?"

"I've been here before," Aubrey said. "I'll text you when I'm on my way back so you know I'm okay if you like." She kissed Beca on the cheek and left. Beca decided that when Aubrey texted her that she was on her way back, she'd change then, but until then she was definitely going to sleep. She kicked her shoes off and tugged her jeans down, then climbed under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

At first she thought she was dreaming about her phone vibrating. But she woke up and realized it was Aubrey texting her. That meant she had about forty five minutes. She got up and took a quick shower. Then she did her hair in a way that Aubrey told her she liked – tied back but with loose curls escaping a little. Then she put some makeup on, not as much eyeliner as she normally liked, and put the lingerie on. It looked better than she remembered, and she kind of liked it. Then she sat awkwardly on the bed. She didn't know how this was going to work. She heard Aubrey come in and busy herself putting the food away. Beca realized that the blonde had probably assumed she fell back asleep. She felt bad for not helping momentarily, until she heard footsteps in the hall. Beca stood up, still feeling kind of awkward, and Aubrey opened the bedroom door.

"What the-?" She was stunned. "Beca?"

"You kept saying that I was the only thing you wanted for Christmas," Beca said. "So… Merry Christmas." Aubrey was staring, openmouthed.

"This was a fucking stupid idea, I'll just go put-"

"Don't you dare," Aubrey said. Her eyes were sweeping over Beca's body hungrily. "Holy hell. I've never seen anything this sexy in my entire life."

"Seriously?" Beca said.

"Seriously," Aubrey said. Her pupils were dilating. "I'm only looking at you and it's making me wet." She was in front of Beca in an instant, hands reaching out possessively. They began to run all over her body. Nails on her back, fingertips dragging up her ribs. Hands hooking under her ass and pulling her closer. Aubrey let her lips skim along Beca's shoulder as she palmed her breasts.

"You're so gorgeous," Aubrey said. "I think you're gorgeous all of the time, but this is probably the best present ever." Their eyes met and Aubrey kissed her hard, pulling her into an embrace. Her hands were still working overtime, appreciating the curves created and exposed by the lingerie. She let her hand run over the lace between Beca's legs and let out a moan.

"How can I want you to stay in that and get out of it simultaneously?" she asked. Beca bit her lip and Aubrey surged forward, kissing her again and stripping off as she did so. She managed to get down to her underwear before she pushed Beca onto the bed. The brunette shifted back so her head was on the pillows, and Aubrey gazed down at her with lust filled eyes. She stripped off her own underwear, and Beca moved to start removing hers. Aubrey smacked her hand away and then kissed her softly.

"Let me," she said. "I want to." She began kissing her way down Beca's neck, then down toward her breasts. She paid careful attention to the exposed tops of breasts, and let her fingertips tuck into the lace. Beca arched up so she could unclasp it, and Aubrey threw it off the bed and took a nipple into her mouth. She lightly sucked and bit at it, planted soft kissed between the valley of her breasts and switched sides. When both nipples were hard and straining, she let her nails graze downward toward her abdomen.

Her fingers hooked into the delicate waistband and gently pulled it down. She took her time, kissing her way down, smoothing her hands over Beca's legs and back up again. She met Beca's eyes as she paused between her legs, making sure their eyes were locked before she let her tongue move out to taste her. She used soft strokes, Beca unable to look away. Watching Aubrey as she ate her out was a huge turn on and she was dripping wet within minutes. Aubrey placed a few soft kisses to her clit and then moved up.

She kissed Beca lovingly, tongues meshing and sliding in well rehearsed movements. Beca's hand moved toward Aubrey's center and found it, the blonde clearly not lying when she spoke of how wet she was earlier. Beca's fingers trailed through her folds a few times, making Aubrey whimper before she grabbed Beca's wrist and moved her hand away. Then she felt Aubrey's hand hook under her leg and push it up and slightly out, her body settling perfectly between her legs.

"Look at me," she commanded softly, and ground their centers together. Beca gasped as she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her. Aubrey clearly felt the same, because she continued to grind into Beca, her lips assaulting her neck and collarbone as she did so. Eventually Beca needed more friction, and her hips began to lift. She needed Aubrey closer, and used a hand to haul the blonde up to her face so she could kiss her. Their tongues met fiercely and Aubrey rocked harder against her, so she reciprocated, her hips thrusting up. With every brush of their clits, Beca knew she was getting closer. Aubrey used a hand to grab the headboard of the bed for traction, still thrusting hard. Beca's body tightened as she neared her release, moaning loudly as Aubrey continued thrusting through the orgasm.

Apparently still not sated, Aubrey drove three fingers into her, stretching her slightly, and letting her thumb push against her clit. She pumped fast and hard, and Beca's body barely had time to recover from the first orgasm before she was thrown into a second one. But Aubrey was still craving release, she could see the almost manic look in her eyes.

She flipped Aubrey over and kissed her roughly, her hand cupping her center. Aubrey growled into her mouth, so Beca decided not to mess around, instantly moving down her body to take her clit into her mouth. She let her tongue flick the nub rapidly, in no real rhythm, and then let her fingers make their way inside her dripping pussy. She twisted them a little with each thrust, curled them up to hit the spot that she knew would make Aubrey moan. She sucked at her clit, her fingers moving faster. Aubrey's hands flew into her hair, pressing Beca's face so hard against her pussy she couldn't move back. Aubrey rocked against her face and then screamed into her own orgasm, tremors wracking her body as she rode it out. Beca delicately licked her clean, savoring the taste of her girlfriend's release. Then she made her way back up Aubrey's body and fell against her, nuzzling into her neck.

"Best Christmas ever," Aubrey managed, chest still heaving.

"I'm glad you liked it," Beca said, the blonde's arms coming around her.

"Now, don't get me wrong, you looked fucking incredible in that getup," Aubrey said, "But I never pegged you for the lingerie type."

"I wasn't," Beca said. "I had some encouragement. But I kind of like it. Not like, for all the time. But for you, maybe I'd wear it more often."

"Who encouraged you?" Aubrey asked. "Wait, Chloe?"

"No, Stacie," Beca said. "I'd say I owe her one."

"Yeah, we do," Aubrey said, lips finding her forehead. "Because in about five minutes when I can breathe, we're going again." Her hands began to wander.

"You're right," Beca said, kissing her. "Best Christmas ever."


End file.
